Never Knew
by deksi
Summary: Deeks embarks on a journey he never knew he would have to take because of a surprise from his past. Mostly Densi but all the team are in the story. Updates are when I can squeeze in a free day from real life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I know it's been a really long time since I've updated. I'm sorry my story, Dark Shadows is in the midst of a writing block for me. But I've also been crazy busy with work and moving house (Yay!) in which I'm finally settled into. Then throw Christmas into the mix and well….I think you get the picture. **

**So this story is just something that's come to me. I'm not sure how it's going to go - I sometimes write by 'fly by the seat of my pants and see what my fingers type out' so bear with me. Let me know with a Review or PM if you think I should persist with this story. Thanks! Xxx**

**Disclaimer: As per normal, I don't own NCISLA or its amazing characters that appear on my TV. **

**NEVER KNEW**

**CHAPTER 1**

Deeks sighed as he sat down into the low round leather chair, in the familiar offices of the old law building where he once strode the halls. He had received that long awaited phone call. He didn't know when he would receive the call, only that one day he would be getting it. That call came at 11pm last night.

His eyes surveyed the office, coming to rest on the small, pretty receptionist, looking far too dainty to be in control of the large oak desk she sat behind. She smiled as she hung up the phone, motioning him that he could go through to the main office where the person Deeks had come to see was waiting.

He gave a nod and smile to her, before walking to the office and stopping at the door to take a breath before turning the handle and striding in;

"Mr Deeks it's nice to see you again. I wish it was in better circumstances however" Warren Hance smiled and warmly shook the detective's hand.

"Well we both knew this day would be coming. It's still a shock though" Deeks nodded in reply.

"Yes, yes. Take a seat Mr Deeks" Warren waved his hand to the seat opposite his desk.

"Thank you. But please call me Marty. I have known you for a few years now Warren" he chuckled.

"Of course. Now as you know there are a few things to do now that this has happened. Have you made arrangements for the funeral?"

Deeks nodded, "I've started making phone calls. Funeral parlours and all that. I'm going to keep it low key. No one except me is attending"

"You have a sister don't you though?" Warren furrowed his brow, "Or was I wrong?"

"You're not wrong" Deeks shook his head, "She's got a new life now and wants nothing to do with me. I'm fine with that. I'd feel the same if I were her"

"Oh" Warren sighed, "Families can be complicated huh?"

Deeks gave a wry shake of his head, "What's the old saying? You can choose your friends but you can't choose your family"

"That saying is so true" Warren chuckled.

"But you still have to choose your friends wisely too. That's what my boss would say" Deeks smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Well I have here the last will and testament and I must say there's a few surprises there even I didn't know" Warren handed over the sealed envelope.

"Surprises? Like what?" Deeks ran his hands over the documents.

"Read it and you'll see what I mean. So that's everything from my end sorted. It's up to you to do what you want with the documents. Let me know about the funeral so I can clear a day in my diary"

Deeks shook his head and stood up, "that's kind of you but no. As I said, it's going to be low key"

"Surely you'll be letting your place of work know? I heard you are still LAPD but liaising with NCIS? I'm sure they'd like to support you at this time. It was your mother that just died Marty" Warren stood.

"I haven't told them about my mother. Now that my father is dead and now my mother too I can finally start to close the book on that time of my life. It's up to me to deal with it" Deeks shrugged, "Thanks for your help Warren"

"Anytime Marty. And if you change your mind, well you know where I am"

"Thanks" Deeks smiled and nodded, then turned around and walked out the door.

**So that's one chapter done…until next time. Be safe over the New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I've been overwhelmed by the support and follows you've all given to the first chapter! Hopefully I can give you a good story – well that's my aim anyway. So I'm here to give you the next chapter…hope you enjoy it xxx**

**Disclaimer: No part of NCISLA is owned by me. **

**NEVER KNEW**

**CHAPTER 2**

Kensi, Callen and Sam all turned the corner into the bullpen and looked forlornly at the pile of paperwork perched high in their in-boxes.

"I'm sure all that wasn't there when we left last night" Kensi grunted as she screwed her nose at the huge pile.

"Nope it wasn't there. I'd say the paperwork fairy came last night and planted it there" Callen sighed.

"Does this paperwork fairy have a name G?" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah Hetty Lange" sighed Callen.

"Good morning all" Hetty sang, "How are we this bright morning?"

The three team members all turned and stared at their diminutive boss, "Well we all would be a lot better without all this" Callen waved at the mass of papers.

"Well I have to give you all something to do. We don't have any pending cases at the moment. Just think how lucky you all are compared to Mr Deeks. He has to do twice the paperwork for NCIS and LAPD" Hetty argued.

"Speaking of Deeks, where is surfer boy?" Sam asked, looking straight at Kensi.

"Why are you looking at me Sam? I don't know where he is every second of the day" Kensi frowned, but inwardly she was wondering where Deeks had got to.

"Mr Deeks phoned me and had to attend to a personal matter this morning. He will be here shortly though" Hetty answered.

"What personal matter?" Callen asked.

"If Mr Deeks wants to tell you then that is up to him Mr Callen"

"You know something don't you Hetty?" Callen narrowed his eyes, "Is he okay?"

"He is fine" Deeks called out as he walked into the bullpen and over to his desk, throwing his go-bag on the desk, "Anything happening?"

"Oh nothing in particular. Just Kensi groaning about the paperwork fairy dumping the load of papers on our desks during the night" Sam smirked.

"Uh huh. Well Kensalina also complains about the vacuuming fairy never coming to clean her carpets or the dishwashing fairy never coming to clean the dirty dishes so the paperwork fairy is just another one to add to the list" Deeks smiled at his partner who just retaliated with an eraser thrown directly at his forehead.

"Next time it won't be an eraser it will be bullets, Deeks" Kensi smirked.

"Mr Deeks, I'll save you from harm from your partner, would you join me at my desk?" Hetty nodded.

"Sure" Deeks stood, giving Kensi a poke of his tongue on the way out.

"That's mature!" she called after him.

"So Mr Deeks is there anything I can help you with regarding arrangements?"

Deeks shook his head in disbelief, "I've just accepted it now that you know everything Hetty"

"No not everything Mr Deeks" Hetty smiled, "Just most things"

"Right. I've got the funeral sorted. It's going to be this Friday. It's just going to be a small thing. Just me attending"

"That was fast. Considering your mother only died last night and today is Wednesday" Hetty said with raised eyebrows.

"Well I had informed the funeral parlour that her passing was imminent and I wanted the funeral done as soon as possible. I just…I just want to close that part of my life Hetty".

"And what of your sister? Has she been notified?"

Deeks nodded, "I told the PD in her area to let her know. Through LAPD I managed to track down where she was living now. She's in Chicago now. The Police told me that when they told her about it she yelled she wanted nothing to do with me or mother and slammed the door in their faces. I guess it's understandable"

"Well I'm sure your team mates would like to give you their support at this time. Why don't you tell them Mr Deeks?"

"I don't want pity Hetty. Don't get me wrong I'm upset at her passing and I have a lot of good memories with my mother…it's just…I don't know. I can't really explain it…"

Hetty nodded, "I see. I understand you visited the person who was handling your mother's affairs earlier this morning?"

"Yes. Everything is pretty much sorted about that. He did give me an envelope though which I wasn't expecting" Deeks replied.

"What's in the envelope?"

"I haven't opened it yet. I was going to open it later when I had something alcoholic to open it with probably after the funeral" Deeks smiled, "If there's nothing else perhaps I should get back to work" he stood up.

"We are all here for you Mr Deeks. Please remember that"

He nodded, "Thanks Hetty"

Kensi sidled up to him as he sat down in his chair, "Hey are you sure you're okay?" she whispered, "You can tell me anything you know"

Deeks smiled, "I know Princess. There is something I got to tell you but I don't really want to do it here"

"Tonight? Your place then?" Kensi nodded.

"Only if you bring beer"

"Deal" Kensi grinned.

Sam and Callen were watching the exchange when Callen's curiosity was starting to get the better of him, "Is this date tonight just the two of you or are we invited too Deeks?"

Deeks' eyes shot up in surprise, "It's not a date" he stated, "It's just two partners hanging out drinking beer and maybe watching a movie"

"Just like we've done millions of times before" Kensi nodded in agreement.

"Millions of times before? Did you hear that Sam?" Callen smirked.

"Somehow I don't really believe that it's not a date G" Sam snorted.

"It's not a date!" Kensi growled.

A loud "Ahem!" echoed from Hetty's desk, "We better get back to the paperwork guys" Deeks opened his drawer, "Here Kens, something to keep you going" he threw over a Snickers bar to his partner.

"Thanks Deeks" she grinned, ripping open the wrapper.

"It's not a date Sam" Callen smiled.

"It's not a date" Sam nodded.

"Oh shut up!" Kensi mumbled.

The team managed to get through most of the dreaded paperwork before Hetty finally arrived in the bullpen and dismissing them all to leave.

"Mr Deeks" Hetty walked over to him.

"Yes Hetty?"

Hetty pulled her arm from around her back, holding a bottle of whiskey, "I know you prefer beer but in case you need something a little more refined when you open the envelope."

"Thanks Hetty. I do prefer beer but you never know…something stronger may be needed" Deeks smiled, "Good night Hetty"

"Good night Mr Deeks"

Kensi and Deeks grabbed their bags and said their goodbyes as they headed out to their cars. Callen watched them leave and walked over to Sam;

"Hey what do you think is up with Deeks?"

"I don't know G. Maybe his lease is up or something"

"Feel like taking a ride to Deeks' place tonight Sam?"

"Did you forget they have a date tonight?"

"They insisted it wasn't a date which means we can join them and we can hassle Deeks into telling us what's going on" Callen stated.

"I always hate it when you get like this G" Sam moaned.

"Like what Sam?" Callen asked innocently.

"Like you don't know something and you have to know what it is. Curiosity killed the cat remember"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sam" Callen smiled.

"Sure you don't" Sam shook his head.

An hour later, Kensi arrived on Deeks' doorstep with a six pack of his favourite beer and a large pizza. They had just set out the table when there was a knock on the door;

"Callen, Sam nice to see you. Something I can do for you?" Deeks sarcastically stated.

Sam held up another six pack of Deeks' favourite beer, "G's idea not mine. I come in peace"

"I guess you better come in then" Deeks held the door open wider.

"Thanks Deeks" Callen smiled.

The four sat around Deeks' small dining table, devouring the large pizza and downing their beers. Sam gathered up the rubbish and disposed of it as the other three headed to the sofa and flopped down.

"Thanks for tonight Deeks. The pizza was great" Callen wiped his chin with a napkin.

"Oh don't thank me; Kensi brought the beer and pizza. So you guys heading home then?" Deeks grinned cheekily.

"Not until you tell us what's going on" Callen narrowed his eyes, "I know something is up"

"Just tell us Deeks" Sam sighed, "G's not going to let this go without a fight"

"If Deeks doesn't want to tell you then he shouldn't have to Callen" Kensi growled, "How often do you tell us something personal huh?"

"Touché Kens." Deeks proudly smiled at his partner, "But it's okay…I guess I should tell you guys"

"Deeks…no you don't have to…"

"My mother died last night. I went to get her affairs sorted out this morning, that's why I was late" Deeks sighed.

"Oh Deeks I'm sorry" Kensi immediately shifted closer on the sofa to him, "Was she sick?"

"Yes she was, she had a major stroke last night. Her brain had been pretty much scrambled from all the beatings she's had over the years from dad so finally her time was up last night. I knew it was coming but still…" Deeks shrugged.

"Sorry man…I didn't mean to upset you at all…I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean if you were in trouble or something we could help…" Callen squeezed his shoulder.

"When's the funeral Deeks?" Sam asked.

"Friday. And before you all say anything there is no need for you to be there. It's just going to be me. There's just one more thing I got to do before I close the chapter of that part of my life".

"What do you mean Deeks?" Kensi queried.

"The man I met this morning, handling mom's affairs? He gave me an envelope to open" Deeks replied.

"I'm guessing you haven't opened it yet or were you going to do that tonight?" asked Callen.

"Actually I was going to wait until after the funeral" Deeks shrugged.

"No time like the present Deeks" Sam squeezed his arm, "Perhaps it will give you some peace"

"Maybe you're right Sam" he opened the flap of his go-bag and pulled out the envelope, slumping onto the sofa, "Okay here goes…" Deeks opened the letter enclosed and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Deeks what is it?" Kensi touched his arm tenderly.

Deeks shook the envelope and a small brass key fell out onto his lap. He read the letter again, holding up the key to the light.

"That looks like a key to…" Callen began;

"A key to a safety deposit box. You're right it is. What I'm wondering is why the hell my mom had a key to a safety deposit box at all because I sure didn't know about it" Deeks gasped.

**There we are – chapter 2 done. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for your support! Updates are when I can get a free day from real life happenings. Much love xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I hope everyone had a good New Year's. I had a quiet one. For this chapter I'm going to skip ahead one day and so we are the day of the funeral for Deeks' mother. But there will be a flashback for the day before the funeral. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: You all know that no part of NCISLA is mine. **

**NEVER KNEW**

**CHAPTER 3**

Deeks opened the doors to his built in wardrobe and sorted through the small collection of good clothes he had hanging up. He hauled out a black suit with white shirt and black tie and laid them out on his bed. He decided to head to the shower first when he heard a knock on the door;

"Mr Deeks?" the young courier asked politely.

"Yes that's me. Can I help you?" Deeks replied.

"This is for you" the driver handed him a suit bag, "Sign here please" he handed him his module to sign.

Deeks signed his name and handed it back, "Thanks"

"Have a good day sir!" the young driver called as he turned and headed back to his delivery van.

"You too buddy!" Deeks waved, before retreating back to his apartment.

Deeks opened the zipper to reveal a brand new suit with a small note attached to the lapel;

'_Mr Deeks although your mother won't be here to see you wearing your new suit, I believe she would be very proud that you have turned out to be such an exemplary person of great kindness, courage and determination. Now I don't want you thinking that I'm playing favourites with you, because I don't do things like that, however I knew from the very first moment you came into my sightline that you would not only be a wonderful partner for Kensi, but a valuable member of our team and you have proven beyond doubt I was right. Remember everyone here at NCIS is behind you and ready to offer their support to you whenever it's needed. _

_Regards, Hetty _

"You can't fool me Hetty Lange. I know I'm your favourite" Deeks chuckled.

He showered, shaved and dressed in his new suit. Taking his car keys, phone and ID and wallet he hooked on Monty's leash to his shaggy mutt, then headed to his car. He dropped Monty off to the doggy-sitter before making his way to the cemetery.

Deeks had gone to the funeral parlour yesterday to do the necessary confirmation identification of his mother. A task he found gave him a mixture of emotions. He loved his mother but there were things she had done that had hurt him. Not physically like his father did, but emotionally. Something he never thought his mother would do. He felt determined not to let his past control him, but now that the last piece of the puzzle that was his parents had died, he felt more able to let the past fade away.

Deeks eased his car into the car park and headed to the lawn area where the funeral would be. He greeted the man who would oversee the proceedings;

"Good morning Mr Peters. Thank you for doing this" Deeks smiled.

"My pleasure Mr Deeks. Is any family coming today?"

He shook his head, "No it's just going to be me attending. My sister wants nothing to do with our past…" Deeks trailed off before he noticed all of his team mates walking together towards him.

"What the…" Deeks shook his head, "Hetty, I told you I was just going to do a private small ceremony"

"Yes you did Mr Deeks. But I have over-ruled you this time. You may have lost your immediate family but you still have your second family and we are here to support you" Hetty replied.

"And we are here to stay Deeks" Callen nodded.

"If you have a problem with that…well you can always try to take it out on me in the gym" Sam smiled.

"Please Deeks, let us be your family" Kensi gently bumped his shoulder.

Giving a sigh, Deeks nodded, "Okay, you win"

Mr Peters gave a small clearing of his throat, alerting Deeks and the others that he was ready to begin the service. Peters gave a small insight into Deeks' mother before he nodded at Deeks to signal the end was near. Deeks stood and walked to the burial hole watching as the casket was slowly lowered into the blackness of the dirt. The team all stood close surrounding him, Kensi gently clasping his hand as he smelt the small bouquet of bright red roses, gave them a kiss then threw them onto the top of the casket.

"Goodbye Mom" Deeks whispered, "I'll miss you. I love you"

Kensi wrapped her arms tightly around her partner, swallowing him in a hug. Deeks buried himself in her embrace, grateful for her comfort.

"Are you ready to leave?" she whispered in his ear.

He nodded, "Where to?"

"Charlie's Café?" Callen asked, "Because I bet you haven't eaten breakfast have you Deeks?"

Deeks nodded shyly, "I am a little hungry"

"Perfect, Charlie's makes the most awesome breakfast in LA" Kensi grinned.

"Didn't you have breakfast either Kensi?" Sam queried.

"Well…" she hedged.

"Let me guess, you had a large coffee, three iced doughnuts and maybe a chocolate bar on the way over here?" Deeks eyed her knowingly.

"You're so wrong" she stated emphatically.

"Really?" Callen doubted.

"I only had two doughnuts" Kensi blushed.

Deeks snickered, "Remind me never to take you to an all-you-can-eat buffet Princess"

"Let's just go huh?" Kensi huffed.

The team ordered their meals and Deeks and Kensi ate the most, Deeks' reason was legitimate, Kensi's wasn't.

"Hey Deeks, did you check out that brass key that was in the envelope yesterday?" Sam asked.

"Key?" Hetty queried.

"Deeks found a key for a safety deposit box in the envelope along with a note" Callen answered.

Deeks sighed, "There's a number on the key but the note didn't say which bank it belongs to"

"I have my laptop here" Eric butted in, "hang on it's in Nell's car"

"I have mine here too. I'll go with Eric" Nell swiftly caught up with Eric outside the café.

A few minutes later the computer whizzes came back, laptops at the ready;

"Okay Deeks what's the number on the key?" Nell asked.

"U592" Deeks replied, "Do you think you can track it down?"

"Just give us a sec…" Eric trailed, "Got it! It's the Union Bank downtown"

"I better go downtown then" Deeks stood pulling out his wallet from his pants.

Callen held up his hand, "Deeks, put that away. Breakfast was on me"

"You sure?" Deeks closed the flap of the leather wallet.

Callen nodded, "I'm sure. I'll go pay up then we'll head downtown"

Sam shook his head incredulously, "How come when it's your turn to buy lunch that I always end up being the one pulling out my wallet G"

"I pay you back by backing you up as a good partner Sam" Callen half offended.

"I'll remember that next time G" Sam grumbled.

"Really guys you don't have to come to the bank. I'm sure it's probably nothing important. Plus I have my car with me" Deeks stated.

"Deeks we're coming whether you agree or not" Kensi argued, "And as for your car, Eric can drive it home and Nell can follow and pick him up. Now let's go"

Kensi and Deeks drove in her SUV, as Sam and Callen took the Challenger for the ride downtown to the bank. She parked out the front, and then walked up the stairs to the entrance side by side with Deeks, while Sam and Callen waited nearby in the car.

He walked to the teller, showing his ID credentials and held up the little brass key.

"Yes Mr Deeks. That key is one that belongs to our safety deposit boxes. If you would follow me I'll take you to the boxes now" Rachel smiled.

Through the large glass doors they entered, rounding the corner to the storage area where rows upon rows of safety deposit boxes shone from the walls. Rachel swiped her security card and entered the four digit code lock into the module near the door. With a swoosh the door swung open, Deeks following Rachel to the right side down the numbered boxes.

"Here we are 592. If you would please place your key in the hole there Mr Deeks and then we'll turn at the same time on the count of three" Rachel nodded.

Deeks turned the key in sync with Rachel and the latch swung open. He peered inside and saw the long rectangle box staring daringly back at him.

"I'll leave you be. Just press the small button near the door there when you have finished and that will tell me you're done" Rachel advised before she walked away.

He pulled out the box and laid it on the table. Taking a deep breath he unlatched the hook and opened the lid.

He found another envelope, larger than the last one, along with some other pieces he had never seen before. Deeks hauled up the carry bag from where he had placed it on the floor and started emptying the box into it. He returned the box to the wall walked to the door.

Pressing the button, Rachel arrived smiling and again swiped her card and code, releasing Deeks from the room. He smiled at her and with his bag on his shoulder he walked back to the entrance to a waiting Kensi. He smiled a small smile at her and waited for the doors to slide open.

"All good?" Kensi asked hesitantly.

He nodded, "All good Kens"

"So what was in the box?" Callen asked.

"Subtlety is not your strong point G" Sam chuckled.

"I'll open it when I get home. Can you give me a ride Kensi?"

"Sure we can pick up some more chocolate on the way" she grinned.

"Actually I'd like to be alone when I do this. You've all been great today, really…it's just something I'd like to do myself" Deeks said, "Is that okay?"

Sam squeezed his shoulder, "Of course. We'll respect your privacy. Come on guys let's get going"

Kensi and Deeks drove in silence on the way home, which was scaring Kensi to death. Never had Deeks been so quiet before and it was beginning to worry her;

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kensi sang.

"Huh?" Deeks turned in surprise, "Oh nothing really"

"Right, let's just say that I really believe you"

"We're here" Deeks undid his seatbelt, pulled the door latch, "Uh Kens, thanks for being there with me today. It really meant a lot"

Kensi smiled with relief, "I'm here Deeks, anything you need. You know that right?"

He nodded, "I know…thanks. I better get home"

"Are you sure you want to do this by yourself? I can be…" Kensi called as he turned away.

Deeks spun around, "I'm fine. Go home get some rest. I'll see you later" he called back.

Kensi sighed and put the car into drive, "Why do I get the feeling this is going to be something unexpected?"

**Feel free to tell me what you think was in the safety deposit box and what could be happening for Deeks with a Review or PM. Thanks for all your follows and favourites too – you readers are so great! Much love xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm very sorry for the slow update. Real life has been super crazy especially at work. Anyway enough of my rambling… chapter 4 is here!**

**Disclaimer: Yes NCISLA or its amazing characters are still not mine.**

**NEVER KNEW**

**CHAPTER 4**

It was late at night and Kensi was tossing and turning in bed. She'd stayed up and watched a couple of trashy reality programs while munching on her favourite snacks, all the while being thoroughly distracted in her mind by what was happening with Deeks. Fed up with the TV not holding her interest, she had a shower and flopped into bed hoping the land of sleep would take her mind off her partner. Obviously it wasn't working.

She tried reading a book. Nothing. She even listened to a voice recording of a team meeting they had with Granger, guaranteed to put anyone to sleep Callen had joked. Still nothing. Kensi picked up the phone on her bedside table. She pressed it open and the light came on. She scrolled through the names until the one she wanted appeared. With a loud "Dammit Deeks" she closed the phone and put it back on the table. She would have to front him tomorrow.

: : :

: : :

Deeks placed the blue towel back on the rail after towel drying his hair after his shower. He pulled on his track pants and walked back out to the lounge. Monty came over, nudging his leg looking for attention.

"Hey boy, go hop in your bed buddy. It's past your bedtime" Deeks smiled and gave him a pat.

Turning away, Monty headed for his large padded dog bed in the corner and curling his paws under him his head dropped down watching his master pace around the lounge.

Deeks snatched up the glass of whiskey he had poured. He swallowed the dark liquid with a grimace. Whiskey was definitely not his favourite drink. He looked at the contents of the duffel bag he had collected from the bank, scattered haphazardly over his dining table. One by one he picked up the various items, his blue eyes scanning each item carefully. All of the items he had never seen before. He picked up the note he retrieved from the envelope that was in the bank, re-reading it again as he lay back on the sofa. His eyes began to droop with sleep and he allowed himself the rest. His mind began to wander, dreams of his mother, then of his father, his childhood, his teenage years, college and his adulthood. A feisty brunette with miss-matched eyes appeared in his mind. The woman who had his heart. He smiled as he saw her smiling at him. His mind stopped racing and focused on one thing. Kensi.

: : :

: : :

: : :

Tossing the covers back with force, Kensi huffed as she got up needing a bathroom break. Feeling antsy usually happened when she needed sugar or coffee. She knew having either or both was not going to be useful right now. She felt she needed to see him. _"Just to put my mind at ease"_ she rationalised. But he wanted to be alone. _"I want to see him"_. The thoughts played out in her head, frustrating her, worrying her.

She flung open the fridge door and reached down the back shelf for the pack of mint chocolates there. Taking two squares out, she shoved them in her mouth and headed back to the bedroom. She pulled the covers back over her and laid her head back on the pillow. She stilled her thoughts to one thing only. Her shaggy haired partner who knows her so well. Smiling, she slowly felt herself drifting off to sleep, imagining Deeks' strong arms wrapped tightly around her.

: : :

: : :

: : :

Deeks woke up with a start. Squinting at the clock on the side wall, he groaned. 2am. Arching his back he sat up on the sofa, scratching his hand through his hair. Glancing at his desk, he walked over and pulled out a notepad and grabbed a pen and began to write. Reading it over he folded the note carefully and placed it in an envelope, sealing it. On the front he wrote one name. Kensi. He went to the bedroom and pulled out his backpack and duffel bag. He loaded his backpack with his laptop, then gathered all the items from the table and tossed them into one of the duffel bags. The other duffel had some clothes. He woke Monty and grabbed his leash, clipping it onto the annoyed dog.

"Sorry to wake you buddy, but you gotta stay with someone for a little while" he told his faithful companion.

Deeks quietly padded downstairs to his neighbours apartment and asked if she would look after Monty. Agreeing, Mrs Colton took Monty inside. Deeks knew he would be well looked after and hurried down to the car. He tossed his bags on the back seat with the note for Kensi beside him. He started the car and headed out.

Kensi's house was in darkness, Deeks was thankful for that. As quietly as he could, he approached her front door, envelope in hand. Bending down he pushed it as far as he could under the door. He walked back to the car and got in. Giving one last look at Kensi's house he started the car and eased out onto the road. The sign above him as he drove on the freeway appeared in his sight. He checked his mirrors and indicated right and turned into the parking area he needed. He gave his keys to the man at the park and leave place and made his way with his bags to the counter.

"Good morning sir" Rebecca greeted him.

"Good morning" Deeks nodded in reply as he handed over his bags and ID.

"Where's your destination?" she smiled, as she checked and handed him back his belongings.

"Norway" Deeks answered.

**Another chapter done! Let me know what you think and why do you think Deeks has to go to Norway. (I had already planned for him to go there before the wonderful website wikiDeeks started happening. It's a great site so Deeks fans check it out) Many thanks for your support. It means A LOT. xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey gang! I am seriously having NCIS: LA withdrawals here in Australia. Since the end of November we've only had repeats of season 2 (that I still watch anyway – gotta have my Deeks fix!). *Sigh* I'm hoping we'll pick up season 5 again where it left off after the Olympics have finished as we are up to the episode of Recovery…the start of Densi happenings! **

**Disclaimer: No part of NCISLA or its characters are mine…if only**

**NEVER KNEW**

**CHAPTER 5**

Deeks yawned and stretched his arms and legs as he stood up from his seat in the plane. It was six in the morning, not considered early for a surfer like he was but after sitting cramped in a seat for eleven and a bit hours the jet lag was beginning to kick in. He reached up to the overhead lockers and pulled down his bags before making his way down the aisle to the exit doors.

"Goodbye, enjoy your stay in Norway" Katrine the airline stewardess smiled.

"Thank you" Deeks replied warmly as he stepped out the door and into the warmth of the airport terminal.

Making his way to the luggage carousel, he took in his surroundings. His natural instincts as a cop guaranteed that in any new place the first thing to do was watch, observe and react when necessary.

Picking up his bags he made his way to the taxi rank outside. The crisp air attacked his face as he pulled the zipper up on his jacket up further. Although the season was late summer, the early signs of approaching cold weather began to be seen in the clothing people wore.

He got into a cab, "Where do you want to go sir?" the driver asked English.

"The Anker Hotel thanks" Deeks answered.

: : :

: : :

The annoying buzz from the alarm clock beside her bed echoed through the house. Groaning loudly, Kensi turned over and gave it a hard whack, silencing the incessant noise any longer than necessary. Eyeing the time it displayed, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and made her way to the kitchen to start the day with a coffee. She fixed herself a healthy bowl of cereal, making up for the rest of the day when junk food would be likely ingested into her stomach. She cleaned up, had a quick shower and dressed before grabbing her go-bag and heading to the door…when the small crackle of a stepped on piece of paper was heard under her foot. Looking down, she noticed the envelope etched with Deeks' handwriting of her name on the front. Quickly opening it, she read it through her eyes widening with every word she read. She raced to the car and reversed out, speeding down the road at high speed and headed straight to NCIS headquarters.

: : :

: : :

"Booking for Marty Deeks" he smiled as he handed over his ID credentials and paperwork to the receptionist, Bridget.

"Give me one moment sir….ah yes here you are. Room 286, I'll just get your key" Bridget replied, "Here you are sir and you must try our dining restaurant. It is very well known in Oslo especially for its breakfasts"

"Thanks. I'll be sure to give it a try" Deeks nodded and smiled, "Elevators?"

"Down that hall to the first entry on your left" Bridget pointed, "Are you here on business or holiday?"

Deeks shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. I got a family thing to check out"

: : :

: : :

Kensi pushed open the large wooden doors of the old building where she worked; quickly she walked to her desk and threw her bag under it.

"Morning Kensi" Callen grinned, "You're not late, what's the rush?"

"Is Hetty here?" she surveyed the office of the diminutive leader.

"What's wrong Kensi?" Sam queried.

"It could be nothing… but" she hedged.

"I am right here Miss Blye" Hetty appeared from somewhere, "What's troubling you?"

"Deeks left this under my front door last night" she handed over the envelope, "Now I can't contact him at all" Kensi said frantically.

Hetty read the note then let out a whistle, to which Eric and Nell appeared at the railing. "Mr Beale, Miss Jones we need you down here a moment please"

"Hetty?" Callen stood from his desk.

"Miss Blye is it okay for Mr Callen and Mr Hanna to read this note?"

She nodded, "its fine"

Callen read the note carefully before handing it to his partner, "Maybe we should track him down. Just to put our minds at ease. It sounds like something to do with his family history that he wants to look at"

"Eric start a search. Mr Deeks' car and passport first. Let's see what that turns up" Hetty ordered.

Eric and Nell began furiously typing away on their tablets, looking for the relevant information for the team.

"Deeks' car is parked in a lock-up bay" said Nell.

"Where?" asked Sam.

"The International airport" she replied.

"Okay so he's gone overseas. The question is where?" Callen nodded.

"I can answer that" Eric copied a video to the plasma screen in the bullpen. "This is a CCTV camera showing our detective at the airline service desk buying a ticket"

"His passport from immigration shows he has just got off the plane" Nell gasped.

"Nell where is he?" Kensi asked panicked.

"Oslo, Norway"

: : :

: : :

Deeks ordered food and water from room service and while waiting he picked up his duffel bags and started sorting through them. He plugged in his laptop to the wall and waited for uplink to the internet.

"Room service sir!" the young usher called.

Deeks answered the door and smiled at the delicious looking food laid out on the tray. His thoughts went immediately to his sugar loving partner who would be barging past him to try the treats for herself if she was here with him right now.

"Do you need anything else sir?" he asked.

"No thanks" Deeks shook his head, "Here you go" he handed over a money tip.

"Thank you sir!" the usher grinned and hurried back down the hall.

The laptop beeped its readiness and Deeks sat down at the desk and started typing an email first;

_Kensi, by now you've probably read the note and started worrying or even got Eric and Nell to start looking for me. I'm fine – there's no need to worry. I got a family thing I want to check out. I'm not sure how long it's going to take me to do this but please I just want you to remember this…I will be back I promise. There is no way in this world that I would not want to be apart from you. Just let me do this one thing to close my past and we can be reunited._

_Your partner, Deeks. Xxx_

Hitting the 'send' button, he redirected his fingers to the web browser and opened it up, so beginning the long search.

: : :

: : :

The beep on her phone told her an email had arrived in her inbox. She pulled it from her pocket and swiped it open to her email account.

"Kensi is it from Deeks?" Callen asked.

She nodded feebly, "He says he's fine and there's a family thing he's got to do" she showed the team the email.

"But in Norway? That's the other side of the world" Sam said.

"He did say Norway was the land of his forefathers once" Kensi shrugged.

"Maybe he's found he's related to a long lost relative that of royal blood" Eric gasped.

The team all looked doubtful at their geeky technician.

"Deeks? Royal? Now there's two things that you wouldn't associate as being together" Sam chuckled.

"It's possible…right Hetty?" Eric asked.

"Yes possible Mr Beale…but Mr Deeks isn't the one to have royal blood I don't think" Hetty smirked.

The team raised their eyebrows and looked at Hetty.

"What? Mr Callen what do you want to do about Mr Deeks?"

Callen glanced at Kensi and shrugged, "I guess we leave Deeks to sort out whatever he's got to do over there. I'm sure if he needs help he'll ask us"

Hetty nodded, "I agree. Eric and Nell I want you two to keep a close eye on Mr Deeks. Any sign of trouble tell us immediately"

The two operators nodded and went back upstairs.

"But Hetty, Deeks could…" Kensi pleaded.

"I know you are worried Kensi but Deeks has done things on his own before he came to us. I'm sure he'll be fine" Hetty smiled, "Now I suggest you all get to work"

With a sigh and huff, Kensi sat down reluctantly at her desk.

"I know you're worried Kens, we are too. Like Hetty said, first sign of trouble for Deeks we go in to help, okay?" Callen reassured.

Kensi nodded, "I have a feeling that we'll need to go to Norway"

"Why do you say that?" Sam frowned.

"Because trouble and Deeks are two words that do go together" she sighed.

**Thanks for your support! Leave a review when you finish if you feel like it. Until next time- much love xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here is an overdue update for you lovely people. Thanks ever so much for the follows, favourites and reviews. Each of them is so special and gratefully received! Well I better not keep you waiting…**

**Disclaimer: of course NCISLA is not mine…but we all wish it was. Things would work out just how we want to.**

**NEVER KNEW**

**CHAPTER 6**

Taking up Bridget's advice, Deeks made his way to the restaurant downstairs to check out their breakfast menu. He had managed to get some sleep after a long flight the previous day and after showering early, he had felt more refreshed.

Walking through the white doors, he gasped as he saw the huge array of different foods all spread out on several tables with the hot food off to the side. Chefs came in and out of the kitchen at speed, constantly checking that the hungry patrons always had enough to stack on their plates. _'Kensi would be practically drooling at the sight of all this food'_ Deeks chuckled to himself. He grabbed a large plate and walked slowly around the various tables, picking up pieces from each table that took his fancy.

He looked at the heaped pile of food stacked on his plate and smiled. Thinking fondly of his partner who he knew would be stealing half of the food from his plate leaving him with not very much. Hearing his stomach growling, Deeks scanned the restaurant for an empty table and finding one in the corner, he made his way over to it and sat down. Between mouthfuls he instinctively scanned the room, when he saw a man glance at him and begin to walk over…

: : :

: : :

"This is so frustrating!" Kensi slammed the file on top of the pile of others on her desk.

"Paperwork usually is Kens" Callen smirked.

"I don't think it's the paperwork that's frustrating our usually calm Kensi Blye, G" Sam smiled.

"Oh…you could be right there Sam" Callen nodded.

"Oh shut up you two!" Kensi glared angrily at her two team mates.

"Easy Kensi" Callen put his hands up surrendering, "Did you have your usual doughnuts this morning?"

"As a matter of fact I had cereal this morning" Kensi proudly stated.

"Ah…that's the problem Sam. No sugar kick-starter courtesy of a certain Detective" Callen smiled.

"You know what that means G" Sam nodded.

Callen cocked his head in question, "Enlighten me"

"Everyone stays out of Kensi's way today…if they're smart" Sam chuckled.

Kensi glared and stood, walking out of the bullpen in a huff.

"Hey Kens, wait where are you going?" Callen called.

"To shoot a paper target…unless you both would like to stand in as a real target?"

"No, no… we're good" Callen dropped his head back to his files, "Sheesh what have you got us into Deeks?"

: : :

: : :

The tall grey haired man smiled at the young casual looking American in front of him, "You are Detective Marty Deeks am I correct?"

"Depends…are you Nikolai Jenssen?" Deeks asked warily.

Nikolai nodded and extended his hand, "Pleasure to meet you. You told me yesterday afternoon you have some things you are not sure of that you have brought from America?"

"Yes, you can call me Deeks, everyone else does. Please take a seat" Deeks waved to the empty seat opposite, "They are in my room upstairs. I am hoping you can help"

"I'll do what I can Detective Deeks. Sometimes the past should be left right there…in the past"

Deeks nodded, "No one know that more than me Mr Jenssen but I feel…I'm not really sure but I feel this is something I have to do"

"I understand. And you can call me Nikolai or Nik for short" Nikolai smiled, "When you have finished your breakfast shall we go upstairs?"

Deeks rubbed his now full stomach and grinned, "I don't think I can fit anymore inside here" he laughed, "let's go!"

: : :

: : :

Nell warily approached the bullpen, tablet in hand. She didn't see Kensi at her desk and frowned.

"Hey, where's Kensi?" she asked.

"Off shooting things in the firing range" Callen looked up, "Why do you need her?"

"Oh…well I just got a hit on Deeks. I thought she'd like to know" Nell answered.

"What's the hit Nell?" Kensi asked as she rounded the corner, chocolate bar in hand.

"Where did you find that Kensi?" Sam pointed to her hand.

"Deeks' locker…I forgot he always has extras hidden around the Ops centre for when I get…" she mumbled

"Angry?" Callen smirked.

"Irritated?" Sam laughed.

"Annoyed?" Nell smiled.

"If you lot are finished, I'd appreciate the update!" Kensi raised her voice, while glaring angrily.

"We need to get more junk food G" Sam whispered to his partner, "Kensi is not going to make it until Deeks returns"

Callen gave a small head nod, "How does he know her so well?"

"He's a Detective. He detects. Now can we please get on with things?" Kensi rolled her eyes.

Nell smiled, "I got a hit on Deeks' credit card. He emailed the Anker Hotel in Oslo a few hours before his plane left LA to make a reservation. After his plane landed, he went straight there".

"Any other activity Nell?" Callen asked.

She shook her head, "I haven't got anything else yet…"

"I have an update too" Eric called, bounding down the stairs.

"What is it Eric?" asked Sam.

"When Nell located what Hotel Deeks was at, I did a little surveillance camera hacking"

Hetty raised her eyebrows, "Mr Beale I wish you wouldn't go around hacking things"

"Sorry Hetty but…" Eric nervously stammered.

"She's just playing you Eric, what did you see?" Callen smirked at the small Operations Manager he knew pretty well, who gave the hint of a smile.

"Ah well here" he swiped his tablet and video soon appeared on the plasma screen, "Deeks went down to the restaurant for breakfast and this man came over and they got talking"

"Who is he?" Kensi asked, looking at partner with the man.

"Don't know yet, we're running facial rec on him" Eric answered.

"Are you looking at Deeks, the man he's with or all the food Kensi?" Callen grinned.

"All three of them" Kensi rolled her eyes, "Tell us if you get a hit with facial rec Eric"

"Will do!" Eric nodded and trotted back upstairs with Nell.

Kensi eyed the screen closely, "What are you up to Deeks?" she wondered aloud.

**That's all folks! Well until the next update haha. If you're feeling in the mood…a review would be nice. Thanks everyone xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I'm back again with another update! I won't bore you with a whole lot of nothing right here so I best get on with writing the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: no part of NCISLA is mine…I know you all know this.**

**NEVER KNEW**

**CHAPTER 7**

The elevator doors opened with a swish as Deeks and Nikolai stepped out into the hallway and turned right to head down the hall to Deeks' room.

"The weather is starting to turn now; I'm guessing you aren't used to the cold that much in America?" Nikolai asked.

Deeks searched his pockets for his door key and shook his head, "It's starting to get colder here in Norway, but I'm from Los Angeles where our winters aren't too bad and we certainly don't get buried by snow like you guys!" he laughed.

Nikolai chuckled, "Yes we certainly have to find ways to keep warm"

"I can think of a couple of ways to warm right up…"Deeks mused.

"Ah…that would be with the female variety of species?"

"Specifically brunette, more stubborn than a donkey but can kick any bad guys butt using any sort of weapon with her eyes closed"

"Sounds like quite a woman" Nikolai raised his eyebrows, "Do you know of such a woman?"

Deeks smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah". He waited while the light on the door handle turned green and pushed the door and walked inside first.

: : :

: : :

"Eric any luck with the facial rec yet?" Kensi asked as she saw Eric and Nell descend the stairs.

"Actually yes" Eric stated as he hurried to the bullpen and swiped his fingers over his tablet.

The image they saw of the man meeting Deeks at breakfast appeared on the screen before them.

"This is Nikolai Jenssen. 54years. He's currently working as a private consultant" Nell began.

"Consulting in what, exactly Nell?" Callen asked.

"Well that's hard to pin down on exactly what it is he does. From what I can tell, he does work with the government as well as museums, private art and antiquities collectors and dealers, police, federal agencies. It seems he has his fingers in just about everything."

"Okay so why is he meeting with Deeks?" Sam mused.

"Maybe it has something to do with what Deeks collected at the bank from the safety deposit box?" Eric shrugged.

"Not just a pretty little geek boy are we Eric?" Callen smirked to the techie, who frowned, "But it seems like that is the key to this"

"So the million dollar question is…" Nell hedged.

"What was in the safety deposit box" Kensi finished.

Sam and Callen smirked at each other and snorted.

"What?" Kensi demanded.

"Oh nothing…it's just when Deeks wanted to know what was in the box you gave him…" Callen smiled.

"Shut up!" Kensi huffed, "And for the record I never said Deeks couldn't open the box"

"Since we don't know what was in the safety deposit box we are stuck as to how to proceed" Hetty said.

"So unless someone can come up with any ideas we have to let Deeks do this alone" Callen replied.

"I don't like that idea" Kensi frowned, "This is my partner we're talking about"

"We don't either Kens, but we'll keep a close eye on Deeks. First sign of trouble we'll go in okay?" Sam reassured her.

"Nell, Eric…" Kensi turned to them...

"We get it Kens. Eric and I will do everything we can. I promise" Nell smiled.

: : :

: : :

Deeks had laid out everything from he collected from the bank out on the table in the small room. All the pieces were in excellent condition and Deeks hovered closely as Nikolai examined the items before him;

"I must say Deeks, these are very beautiful. How did they come into your possession?"

"My mother had them in a safety deposit box at a bank. I had no idea they were even there until she died a few days ago"

Nikolai looked up, "I'm sorry to hear that"

"Thank you Nik. Now what can you tell me about all these items?" Deeks smiled.

"Well they all are rather old. Some more than others though" Nikolai picked each one up one at a time.

"How old are we talking?" asked Deeks.

"This one I'm holding would be World War 2 era. But this one over here", he picked up a heavier piece, "is older than you or I put together. My uncertain guess would be many centuries old"

"Wow" Deeks gasped, "My family must have come into possession of it somehow over the years"

"That is something for us to figure out then" Nikolai smiled broadly, "Ever heard the saying "it's all in the thrill of the chase"?

Deeks nodded, "It's something I'm used to. I chase down bad guys for a living every day"

Nikolai laughed, "So let the chase begin!"

**Shorter chapter this one I know…sorry. A review or two would be awesome if you're thinking about it? Thanks for reading. Much love xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay okay I know I'm bad for not updating quicker. The thing is…I'm a casual worker so I never know when I could get a call to go to work! All the same…I'm ****very**** sorry guys! Here's your next chapter and I hope you enjoy it xxx**

**Disclaimer: yep it's nowhere near being mine (NCISLA that is)**

**NEVER KNEW**

**CHAPTER 8**

Deeks sat in the chair in the corner of the small hotel room, sipping a coffee and watching as Nikolai moved swiftly between using his laptop and speaking in a few different languages on his cell phone. Every so often Nikolai would glance at Deeks and either nod his head and smile at him or wave his hands around, seemingly angry at the voice on the other end of the phone. Deeks was informed his reputation was very good and was grateful to have use of his expertise for what he needed at this stage. While Deeks was waiting for Nikolai to finish, he decided to fire off a text to his partner back home;

_Hi Kensi, I just thought I'd send you a quick note. By now you've probably got Eric and Nell on my tail. (I know you…I can see you blushing right now) But I'm good and there's no need to worry…although I'd be more than happy if you were worrying because that would mean you care about me! (Okay I can see your cheeks being as red as a tomato right now) Don't worry mine are too…I care about you too. I'll try to be home as quick as I can. Stay safe Fern! Marty Deeks xx_

Deeks snickered as he pushed 'send'. He could just picture Kensi dismissing him immediately about her caring about him. Truth was he knew. He knew she cared because he cared about her too.

: : :

: : :

The ping from her phone rang through the bullpen. As Callen and Sam watched, she slowly pulled it out from her back pocket, swiping her fingers across the screen.

"Well?" Callen prompted.

"Well what?" Kensi scowled.

Callen rolled his eyes, "It's from Deeks right?"

"Yep" she gave a small nod.

It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes, "And? What does it say?"

"Just that he's good and not to worry" Kensi shrugged.

Callen narrowed his eyes and quickly snatched the phone from her hands, bolting away from his desk, out of her reach. He read the text, a smile forming on his face before he held it out for Sam to read too.

"How sweet" Callen smirked.

Sam groaned, "Ugh"

Kensi snatched the phone back, rewarding Callen with a thump to his shoulder for his actions, "At least I have someone to care about. Unlike you Mr Lone Wolf" she smirked. She swore she could have heard her partner whisper in her ear "Touché Kens" right then.

"ouch snap!" Sam grinned.

Callen rubbed his shoulder, "Now I know how Deeks feels. Isn't this a form of domestic abuse?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head, "Didn't the girls who liked you ever hit you in school G?"

"Oh…is that why you do it to Deeks? You like him" Callen grinned.

"Shut up!" she growled in frustration as she stomped off to the rest room.

: : :

: : :

"Come along Deeks, there is someplace we need to go. We best take the pieces with us as well" Nikolai moved to the table.

"Where are we going?" Deeks asked as he packed the duffel bag.

"I have a friend who can help us. His name is Bernd Forran and I've known him for years. He can help us with finding more on our needs"

"Okay let's go" Deeks picked up the bag, slyly tucking his gun behind his back.

They hailed a taxi outside the hotel and got in the back, the duffel bag wedged between them. Deeks watched the ornate buildings pass by as they drove through the city streets, the drivers being a lot more courteous than they were back in Los Angeles he noted to himself. Deeks frowned as he saw they were driving just outside the city area.

"We're going outside the city?" he asked.

"Yes. Bernd's house is out on a little hill. It's not far" Nikolai looked at the blond detective's frown and laughed, "There's no need to be concerned Deeks. As I said I have known Bernd for a long time. We are friends"

"I'll take your word for it" Deeks smiled, although the grin wasn't real.

: : :

: : :

Eric and Nell came running down the stairs at quite a pace, computers in hand.

"Whoa! Where's the fire guys?" Sam held up his hands as if to stop them.

"There's no fire…" Eric shook his head, confused.

"No it's a figure of speech…" Sam explained, "…never mind. Do you have something?"

Nell smiled, first at Eric then at Sam, "Eric and I have intercepted a phone call or two from Nikolai Jenssen's phone. He placed a call to a man called Bernd Forran not long ago"

"I take it they know each other?" Callen peered at the photo Eric managed to find of Bernd.

Eric nodded, "Bernd and Nikolai have known each other for years. Bernd started out as a teacher in science before moving to government departments and now does similar work to Nikolai"

"Okay it's not sounding all that bad so far" Kensi shrugged.

"You're right. But this is what worries me" Nell put up another photo on the screen.

The team looked at the photo and then at each other, "Oh bugger!" they heard the voice of Hetty behind them.

**Cheeky me is going to leave it there until the next update. Let me know what your guesses are as to what's going on. Thanks for following, favourites and if you would like to leave a review…that would be most awesome. Catch you later! Much love xx **


End file.
